The Adventures of Morter, Mika, and Tab! Part II
by Morter
Summary: Morter and Mika return...TO HOME DEPOT!!


The Adventures of Morter, Mika, and Tab!  
Chapter 2: Return, to Home DEPOT!  
(Think of this as a Sub-chapter, I shall not be going to Bill Gates house this episode  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing in here. Thats it. JACOBE & MEYERS, KISS MY ASS! _  
  
  
A long time ago...in a galaxy far far away  
There lived a disturbed mind. And that disturbed  
mind, had more issues than there is of  
Cosmopolitan. But...all that will come to use  
as mortals like yourselves will read...  
  
  
  
  
THE ADVENTURES OF MORTER, MIKA AND TAAAAAAB!!  
  
(Sesame Street Theme plays)  
Starring  
The master of moronity: Morter!  
The Mistress of Methamphetamine: Mika!  
The Terror of the Totally Trampled Teens: Tab!!  
  
Now lets get started!!  
  
  
Morter, Mika, and Tab blade around the streets, and they run into the lovely spacious place that is Home Depot!! All look up at the big ol' sign.  
  
Mika: Man...it's been such a long time...   
  
Tab: Since when?  
  
Mika: Since we came here (smiles and wipes a tear from her eye)  
  
Morter: Mika...it's been 2 days... -_-;;.  
  
Mika: (In Gir Style).....ohh yeeeeeeeah... ^-^. But that's like...48 whole hours!! _  
  
Tab: (Mutters) And most the time you're knocked out from sniffin glue...  
  
Mika: Not like thats a problem!! .  
  
Morter: Shall we go in?  
  
Tab: Yes, lets shall in going...we...with...shall...umm...yeah! ^_^  
  
  
The Rump Roasted Rudies head in, jump and grind on the conveyour counters. They all 360 method and land in front of the endless amount of aisles. Morter heads straight for the bathroom aisle, Mika curiously follows, waving @ Tab. Tab heads for the Reconstruction Aisle.  
  
  
Lets follow Morter & Mika, shall we?  
  
  
Morter: (looking around)  
Mika: What're ya lookin for? And in THIS aisle??  
Morter: Well...all big stores ALWAYS have food. But, these people hate kids, and like to hide the food. Since kids never go here, there HAS to be a Snack Machine here!  
Mika: Why you want the snack machine? Gonna rob it of everything but granola bars like in Wal*Mart??  
Morter: No. I ALWAYS get the munchies when I'm in big stores. I dunno why... o.O Maybe cause I eat out too much. But I'm hungry _  
Mika: OOH OOH! Look in the toilets! They should have chocolate in there!  
Morter: Good idea!  
(They Seperate between the two sides, and start looking in the tiolets)  
Mika: HEY! MORT! LOOK!  
Morter: (Blades to Mika) What?  
Mika: Look! I found chocolate!! (points inside the toilet)  
Morter: (looks inside the toilet)... (blinx) ...Mika??  
Mika: Yazzum??  
Morter: Thats not chocolate...  
Mika: Oh...then what is it?  
Morter: Someone had a bean burrito...  
Mika: Oh....O.O OHHHHHHHH! _  
Morter: C'mon, lets keep lookin.  
  
  
Meanwhile, with Tab.  
  
  
Tab: (Is looking for something to do and notices some boards and rails, and the big aisle space) WOOHOO!  
  
Tab starts building something. People in the adjacent aisles hear the construction done. No one is in the Reconstruction Aisle cause it's useless.  
  
20 minutes later...  
  
Tab: Ahh...finished! (Looks @ his own little "Grinding Park" he made and smiles) This is gonna be sweet! ^_^  
  
Tab starts to climb up the aisles, which is where the grind starts, but falls...every time  
  
Tab: Damn blades!! (takes em off, and people nearby faint almost instantly, but he climbs up anyway)  
  
Tab starts walking around the top of the aisle, stops and calls to a guy on the other side of the aisle)   
  
Tab: Yo!  
  
Surfer Guy: Yah dude?  
  
Tab: Go to the other aisle an throw muh blades to me!  
  
Surfer Guy: Ok, dude.  
  
The surfer guy goes around and picks up the blades, throws them hard at Tab, and the blades hit Tab in the head, knocking him off) @_@ Aww man...  
  
Tab: I KNOW!! (Puts his arms in the blades and starts climbing up the aisle, successfully. Tab takes off the blades and starts to put em on his feet and notices something.) Eww...whats this stuff on my arm...mold?? (Sniffs the fungus, and faints right away, falling off the aisle) X_x  
  
  
Back with Mika and Morter  
  
  
Mika: (holding back laughter) So howz this work?  
  
Morter: Well, first we'll put TRY ME on all these drills, and as soon as they touch em, they'll knock down aisles (wiggles a jar of bolts)  
  
Mika: Dude, you are too AWESOME. But...NO ONE goes to the drill area.  
  
Morter: Not before I put the "Free Playboy Magazines" signs.  
  
Mika: Cool...Where'd ya put em...? (Looks around) I dun see any..  
  
Morter: Oh don't worry... (Camera pans out to the side of Home Depot, where a BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG ass poster of a stripper and "Free Playboy Magazines in Aisle 7" on it) They'll see it ^_^  
  
The Twisted Team waits for someone to come to the aisle. The first one there, is none other than the infamous BILL GATES!  
  
Bill Gates: Where are dey? Where are da magaziiiiiiiiiines?! O.O Drill!! (Pokes a drill, and all the shelves fall and so do the drills and other sharp objects, impaling him almost everywhere. X_x Medic...  
  
Mika: (hi-fives Morter) AWESOME!!  
  
???: Hey you!!  
  
Morter & Mika look around and see the Home Depot Manager  
  
Manager: Hey! You killed Bill Gates! I would congradulate you, but it's against rules to hurt him!  
  
Mika: (mutters) No wonder people never come here...  
  
Manager: Yeah...BUT GET OUT!!!   
  
Morter and Mika are kicked out, they find Tab, still K.O.'ed, right next to them. Morter holds up a bag of cheetos to his nose, waking up Tab.  
  
Tab: CHEETOS! GIMME! _ (Snatches them and starts gobbling them)  
  
Mika: When is this thing gonna end, I wanna sniff my marker! _  
  
Morter: Riiiight about......................  
  
Mika:........well??  
  
Tab: *Munch Munch* ^-^  
  
Morter: Wait, wait..................................  
  
Mika: ZZZZZZzzzzzzzZZZZZzzzzzz  
  
Morter: NOW! ^_^  
  
The End!!  
  
Mika: GAH!! I hate when you do that -_-;; 


End file.
